Alligator
by LaRuche
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is mourning the death of Kol Mikaelson. [ Kennett ]


**Authors Note: So this is a quick one shot that popped into my head the other day after I watched the handsome Kol Mikaelson die before my eyes on screen. Wasn't that just totally bogus and pointless? He wanted to protect everyone from the wrath of Silas and those darn Gilbert kids just love taking matters into their own hands... I need to stop emotionally investing my feelings into people who end up dying. Seriously. I'm still mourning his death because I wanted some endgame and ended up angry at the show. But, I love it when Klaus gets angry and I hope something big happens and changes everyones game plan.**

I'd be one happy camper.

This is named after the song "Alligator" by Grizzly Bear. It's such a beautiful song, I love the Choir Version of the song. It's explosive and emotional. Like the romance between Bonnie and Kol, in my head. Although another song is mentioned in the story, I feel like Alligator captures the story better, when you listen to it.

* * *

******_"It's a fear. It is near. The shriek becomes ever clear."_******

Ten knocks, per day, on the same door. Nine empty boxes of tissues scattered across the floor. Eight voicemails, from a worried Matt Donovan, being ignored. Seven days a week are being spent in the same room, where many firsts occurred. Six black, melted candles are flickering by the window, all too timid finally go out. Five hours a sleep a day. Four pillows, soaked in tears and snot. Three unseasonably, rainy weeks. Two people, who caused all the pain and will remain dead to her. One heart shattered in pieces.

Bonnie was still mourning the death of Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

****Walking through the empty halls of Mystic Falls High towards the gym, Bonnie clutched a bag of balloons tight in her hands. Caroline was busy handling a catering fiasco for the latest dance and Bonnie was asked to oversee everything going on in the school. Although she was quite reluctant, Bonnie couldn't back down from helping out her best friend.

Rounding the corner, muffled music could be heard, signally the gym was near. Before Bonnie had a chance to protect herself, someone had her pushed up against the wall, and their lips softly pressed on hers. The bag of balloons sliding across the floor and Bonnie's hands pushing the chest of her boyfriend.

"Kol," Bonnie breathed out, trying to collect herself. "You're not supposed to be here."

Grinning down at her, Kol Mikaelson smiled at Bonnie. "I missed you and I heard that a dance was happening tonight."

"You can't come," Bonnie sighed. "My dad cancelled it."

"I know and I don't care. I want to slow dance with the love of my life and let people know you're mine." Kol caressed Bonnie's neck and pressed his lips close to her ear. "I'm quite skilled at moving my hips and driving woman wild."

Blushing, Bonnie bit her lower lip. "I know. Remember what we did last week?"

"How could I?" Kol smiled, showing off his canines. "You've really become quite the minx after our first night together."

"You're a very good teacher, Mikaelson."

"Only when I'm teaching my favorite student, Bennett." Sliding her jacket past her shoulders, Kol began kissing Bonnie's shoulders. "I think we should have another session. This time against this wall." Grabbing her hips, Kol lifted Bonnie up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Not here... someone could catch us." Bonnie gasped, holding onto Kol's shoulders..

"Fuck em'. I need a taste of my favorite witch, right now." Tossing her jacket to the ground, Kol felt his fangs descend and graze Bonnie's neck, earning him the sound of Bonnie's pulse increasing. It always arouses him when she's nervous.

"Please put me down," Bonnie sighed into his neck. "I got a call from Elena, informing me you want to kill Jeremy."

Putting Bonnie down, Kol ran his hands through his hair. That damn Gilbert girl is killing his relationship with Bonnie and he was getting tired of her shit. "I'm not actually going to kill him, unless provoked. He wants to awaken a very bad man Bonnie. That cure will be the end of everything we know and love." Kol eyes were beginning to darken at the thought of Silas.

Silas, a very powerful witch and the first immortal creature, will bring hell upon earth. Silas's search for the cure towards immortality has lead him down a dark path, a path of wickedness and malicious behavior towards those who are immortal. Kol fears the return of Silas because it would mean an end to his life, the gift of eternity gone to waste. The end of it all is what Kol fears. The end of his life, his chance to actually enjoy time spent with his family, and, more importantly, the end of his time with Bonnie.

The end of Bonnie Bennett and all things pure about her aura and spirit. The end of her laugh whenever he says something funny, or the way her eyes lighten up when she sees him. The gasps she make when Kol's cold fingers caress her back, after a passionate night of shared grasps, gasps, and declarations of love. Kol couldn't have that happen, especially to someone as special as Bonnie Bennett.

"Shane told me that Si-"

"Professor Shane, really?" Kol fumed at the mention of that damn man. Atticus Shane is a lunatic and needs to be dead. He keeps telling Bonnie fairy tales instead of actually helping her. The hidden agenda he has drives Kol mad and he won't sleep until Atticus Shane takes his last breath. "I've been alive forever and you trust some punk ass wack! Bonnie I'm offended." Pouting Kol backed away from Bonnie.

"He's not a wack, he's helping me with my practice," Bonnie spat out, pointing a finger towards Kol. If she didn't love him so much she'd give him quite an aneurysm for saying such things. "Kol just leave."

"Look, I'm not here to fight with you." Walking over towards Bonnie, Kol was cautious not to push any buttons and calm her down, before she erupts. Her powers were getting stronger and he felt the wrath of Bonnie before and never wants to feel it again... unless sexually speaking. "I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're ok. Since you're spend the night dancing with some high school boy..."

Grabbing Kol's hands and placing them on her hips, Bonnie wrapped hers around his neck. "I'm sorry. Let's not talk about anything supernatural while the band practices for the dance." Resting her head on his chest, Bonnie closed her eyes and imagined the sound of Kol's heart beating in time to the music.

"I wish I was around during the 80's," Kol spoke, twirling Bonnie around the hallway. "I'm quite fond of that music. I really like 80's metal and Michael Jackson's work."

Bonnie tried really hard not to chuckle, but she couldn't stop the giggles pouring through. Kol Mikaelson a fan of 80's music, hard to believe. But the fact that he's singing along to The Cure's "Close To Me" is making her swoon and wishing she could bring him to the dance with her tonight.

If John Hughes was here to capture that moment, it would have been a picturesque ending to any of his films. Bonnie and Kol remained in the hallway, dancing closely together, laughing, and stealing kisses now and again. Both of them madly in love with each other and sharing their first dance together. Under the circumstances, Kol was the perfect date, to the makeshift dance, for Bonnie.

* * *

******_"It bears teeth; extra sharp that'll cut you in the heart."_******

_"New Message."_

_"Hey Bonnie, it's me Elena. I haven't seen you since the night Jeremy killed Kol. I miss you and need to see you soon."_

_"Get your ass out of your house and stop being all moody. People are depending on you and-"_

_"Stop it Damon!"_

_"Well shit Elena. Klaus has been threatening you all week and Bonnie is too busy crying and making it rainy all week, to give a shit-"_

_"End of Messages."_

Sighing into her pillow, Bonnie started out and watched the rain pour over Mystic Falls. Kol loved it when it was raining. He said it meant a new beginning, a cleansing of all the horrible things going on in the world. Although he had his fair share of horrible things he's done, he wanted nothing more than to prove to Bonnie that he wasn't that man anymore.

Running her fingers over an ipod, Bonnie clutched it closer towards her heart. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

******_"It attacks really quick, try and it with a stick."_******

"Bonnie we need you, Kol is at my house and-"

"Bonnie isn't going anywhere." Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie's father told an anxious Jeremy Gilbert by the front door.

"Dad, I need to go now! First you cancel the dance, now this?" Bonnie shouted, bursting a light next to him.

"Bonnie, calm down. We need to talk."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Grabbing her jacket Bonnie rushed towards the door.

"No you're not." Abby Bennett said, flashing near the front door, smiling at her daughter. "My daughter is done helping out Elena Gilbert." She said towards a confused Jeremy Gilbert, waiting for Rudy to invite her in.

Once Rudy signaled Abby to enter, both he and Abby crowded towards Bonnie. The strength of her magic was making her on edge and like a ticking time bomb. The day Rudy saw her powers really overtake her and give her features of a dark magic practitioner, Rudy had to contact Abby and understand what is going on.

"Jeremy just go, I'll be behind you." Slamming the door, Bonnie gave her parents an icy stare. "You want to talk, fine!"

"Bonnie we're concerned," Abby started, hands shoved into her pockets. "You're father told me about everything."

"It's funny that you two are concerned about me now," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. "You leave me, twice, when I really needed you. Dad, welcome back from all the traveling and leaving me here to raise myself. I need to leave, before Jeremy and Elena do something terrible to the one person who actually loves me."

Before Bonnie could reach the door, Abby clasped her hand over Bonnie's mouth and nose, drugging her. Once Bonnie went limp in her arms, Rudy carried her over to the couch and moved stray strands of hair away from her face. He was terrified of losing his daughter and couldn't chance the supernatural taking her away from him like it's done to Sheila and many residents in Mystic Falls.

"She'll wake up in an hour or two. We need to be careful and quick." Abby was mixing herbs in a bowl, waving Rudy over to help her.

"I don't belong to the spirits anymore, Abby. You two better be careful, I belong to myself." Bonnie gave Abby a strong aneurysm and cracked the bowl in her hands. "If you'll excuse me." Bonnie sprinted towards the front door and took off in her car to Elena's. She needed to think of a way to get him out of there safely before anything horrible happens.

* * *

******_"There's no use, give it up, this is life and this is love."_******

"You know what Gilbert, I'm done thinking over your offer," Kol smiled at Elena, pausing his playlist of 80's music. "May I?" Kol pointed towards the foyer, asking for permission to reenter the home.

Elena stepped aside and allowed him back into the house. She was hoping Jeremy was on his way with Bonnie so this charade with Kol would end soon.

"Since you really want Silas alive so bad and I'm not a huge fan of his work, I feel like we're at a crossroads here." Placing his ipod on a nearby table, Kol paced back and forth. "I don't understand the people of today. You all aren't sure who to fear this day and age since many have had a fallout with faith. I, for a fact, know that the one we all should worry about is Silas. Not Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah or myself."

"I think you're wrong. Silas will lead us to curing me... and your family. Wouldn't you want th-"

Kol flashed in front of Elena and held her up by her throat. "Don't you dare! He's more wicked than you think doppelganger. Are you dense?"

"Since you're not an ally, you're a threat to me and my friends."

"Oh, don't give yourself all of the credit Elena," Kol shot her an icy stare and tightened his grip around her neck. "We were never allies to begin with. But, I'm not the threat you twit, you are since you blinded by Silas. Your golden vagina powers do nothing for me."

Just as Kol was about to snap her neck, Jeremy entered the house. Kol dropped Elena on the floor and flashed to another part of the house.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy ran over to Elena,

"Kill Kol now!" Elena shouted. flashing up the stairs.

The Gilberts were walking around the house, searching any signs where Kol could be. The house was a little too quiet and tense. Elena was taken by surprise when Kol impaled her to a wall.

"This should be fun, I'm a big fan of torture. Jeremy, come out, come out, wherever you are." Kol grinned, by the main staircase. "Your sister seems to be stuck in a rut." Chuckling, Kol leaned over the banister.

Jeremy charged towards Kol, but Kol was able to dodge the attack. Slamming Jeremy down on his back, Kol dragged him down the stairs, making sure his head hit every step, towards the kitchen.

"I give you points for trying, but little shits like yourself and your sister need a stern lesson."

Throwing Jeremy on top of the kitchen island, Kol looked over the knives the Gilbert's owned. "Ah, a cleaver. How charming. Now which arm has the mark... Fuck it, I'll take off both to be safe."

Once the cleaver was above his head, Elena charged at Kol knocking him over towards a back counter. "Jeremy NOW!"

Jeremy rolled off the island and sprayed Kol with their tap water laced with vervain. Kol's skin began to bubble and welt up. His screams and growls filled the kitchen as he walked around blinded by the traces of vervain in his eyes.

Jeremy clasped the white oak stake in his hands and ram it straight into Kol's stomach. A fire began to spread across Kol's chest, engulfing him in flames. The growls and screams grew louder and curses aimed towards the Gilberts were ringing within Jeremy and Elena's ears.

When Bonnie throw open the front door, her eyes poured out tears. Kol was on fire in the Gilberts kitchen, crumbling into nothing, but a charred body. When his eyes found hers, before he took his last breath, looked over to the table next to Bonnie. His ipod was on the table.

Bonnie was too upset to notice it was his, until she saw the paused song, "Close to Me" by The Cure. A bloodcurdling scream left her lips when the fire went out and the light in Kol's eyes left with it.

* * *

******_"You are my alligator."_******

The rain stopped pouring at around ten at night. Walking towards her bathroom, Bonnie looked over herself and frowned at the vision. She was dull, her eyes weren't has green as they once were, her skin an ashen brown. She looked like a ghost and let the death of Kol and her anger towards her friends destroy her.

Stripping herself of her clothes, Bonnie started a bath. Walking over towards Kol's ipod, Bonnie plugged it into her computer and turned up the volume.

Once the water was ready, Bonnie welcomed the warmth of the water and waited for the song to begin. Kol made a playlist called "Bonnie" and had tons of songs Bonnie listened to over and over the past few weeks. Every intimate moment, laugh, fight, and tear shared with Kol, was felt through every song.

When the opening chords rang through her speakers, Bonnie hummed along, gently rubbing her belly.

"When I was with Kol, he would sing to me sometimes." Bonnie reminisced. "He was quite the singer, I think you would prefer his voice to mine." Touching her belly again, Bonnie wished Kol was here with her.

* * *

******_"You are my alligator."_******

Snuggled up next to Kol, Bonnie held up the pregnancy test, and both marveled at the little pink plus sign. They've been like this for three hours. When Bonnie felt off, she thought she was losing her powers, keeping the obvious pushed to the farthest end of her mind. But when she finally took a pregnancy test, she took twenty more, just to be safe. That damn pink plus sign was on all of them and Bonnie had to tell Kol at some point.

"How the hell did we do this?" Kol took the test out of Bonnie's hand and sat up in bed. "We're having a baby..."

"Yeah," Biting the inside of her cheek, Bonnie looked down at her belly. "We're parents."

Standing up, Kol pulled Bonnie up with him on his bed. "Why aren't you excited? My sperm and your eggs helped make a magical witch vampire baby. Bonnie can't you see? We were meant to meet, fuck, and raise an amazing baby. Your vagina made my sperm alive again!" Jumping up and down on the bed, Kol started shaking his hips and singing a random tune.

Looking at her elated boyfriend, Bonnie started grinning. The fact that these two have to keep their relationship in the dark, Kol knocking up Bonnie, and him being excited about being the father of their child, made Bonnie feel butterflies in her stomach. The whole thing seemed unreal, but truly magical.

Bonnie Bennett is the mother of Kol Mikaelson's child.

Joining him in his dancing/jumping session, Bonnie giggled and pulled Kol closer to her. Kissing him deeply, Bonnie wanted him to understand that she truly loved him.

"We're going to be better parents than our own," Kol whispered, once he pulled back from Bonnie. "Our child will be loved."

Capturing his lips with hers again, Bonnie placed a hand over his heart. "You'd be an amazing father, Kol. Um... please don't let this Silas thing ruin our chances at a... family."

"I promise," He nods, resting his forehead on hers. "This thing we have going on, is more important. I will protect you and our child till the day I die... again."

* * *

**The end. Hopefully in some universe, Bonnie and Kol are finally together and living the life we Kennett fans are dreaming to see.**


End file.
